Red Ribbon Army Saga
The Red Ribbon Army Saga is the third saga from the fictional anime Dragon Ball. Plot The Red Ribbon Army saga follows Goku's search for his treasured four-star Dragon Ball (which he believes contains his deceased Grandpa Gohan's spirit) after the World Tournament. However, as he tracks it down, Goku soon comes across and eventually butts heads with an evil military organization, the Red Ribbon Army. The saga covers Goku's first two battles with Colonel Silver and General White before continuing into the General Blue Saga. Events Goku versus Colonel Silver *Episodes 29-34 Goku goes on a journey to find his Grandpa Gohan's Dragon Ball, the four star ball. First, he helps Nam (the skilled fighter who went to the tournament to use the prize money to buy water for his village but was defeated by Goku in the Semi-Final rounds). He finds out what has happened to the roaming lake. They eventually find an oasis that the villagers can use, after that episode the real action kicks in as Emperor Pilaf and his two cronies Shu and Mai (who are now using a Death Star lookalike as their base since Goku as a Great Ape destroyed Pilaf's palace) are now looking for the Dragon Balls again but also a mysterious army force is also looking for the Dragon Ball's. As a coincidence (and unbeknownst to each other) Goku, Pilaf, and the mystery force are all in the same location, which seems to be modeled after a Mexican town. They locate the six-star ball in a bird's nest near a store that sells fake Dragon Balls. The bird flies away, carrying the ball, and is eaten by a pterodactyl. The chase then leads them to a village where Ox-King and Chi-Chi are now living. It is here that Goku and Chi-Chi are engaged to be married (though Goku does not know what marriage is).The wedding does not go out as planned because Pilaf has Shu impersonate Goku; he is able to get the Dragon Ball inside the pterodactyl that Ox-King captured as food for the wedding. At this point, the mysterious army also invades the village. Goku then gets involved in the fight between Pilaf and the mystery force. Eventually Pilaf is defeated and is forced to hand over the Dragon Ball to the army, which we learn is known as the Red Ribbon Army. It seems the Red Ribbon Army wants to find the Dragon Balls as an easy way of gaining world domination. Goku, who does not know about the Red Ribbon Army, leaves promising to marry Chi-Chi (he still thinks that words like marriage, wedding and bride all have to do with food.) He goes to the jungle, and hangs out with some monkey friends. Silver and his men arrive and start tearing down the jungle, but Goku beats them. The next day, he quickly acquires a second Dragon Ball, and then meets Colonel Silver, the leader of the Red Ribbon Army detachment, who blows up his Nimbus Cloud with a bazooka. Goku is angry and beats up the unprepared Colonel Silver who is later "taken care of" by Commander Red the leader of the Red Ribbon Army. In the manga, Silver was told that he was going to be executed, but the readers never see the event take place. In the anime, Silver is called back to the Red Ribbon's headquarters to explain himself, and after a short talk Commander Red tells the guards to "take him away". The guards make a move to restrain him, but fail, and in the end Colonel Silver calmly walks out the door, shutting it behind him, and is chased by the guards (who had at some point dropped their weapons and hadn't felt the need to pick them back up again). The viewers never find out if he lives or not. Goku versus General White *Episodes 34-41 After that, Goku, using transportation looted from the Colonel's capsule box, crashlands near a snowy village. There a girl named Suno brings him to her house and defrosts him. It seems that Suno only lives with her mother, but then we learn that her father and the other men were forced to help the Red Ribbon Army find the Dragon Ball known to exist in that area - the R.R.A. had too few a number of soldiers. To complicate matters the village leader has been kidnapped and is now being held hostage in Muscle Tower. Goku volunteers to rescue him and pole-vaults his way up to the entrance. The head of Muscle Tower is General White and he has some big defenses Goku will have to go through. Goku gets through the first defense (a few unarmed Red Ribbon soldiers) easily but the second defense is another story. An enormous robot named Metallitron who appears to be drawn to look like Arnold Schwarzenegger gives Goku a lot of trouble and what actually saved him was when the robots batteries die out. Next Goku made a fool out of Ninja Murasaki and even after summoning his four brothers to help him he still could not be beaten. So then Murasaki decided to unleash Android 8, who looks like a clone of the Frankenstein Monster. It is then learned that Android 8 hates violence and will not obey his orders; after disposing of Murasaki, Goku and Eighter (the nickname Goku gave him) get to the top of Muscle Tower but General White opens up a trap door and unleashes Monster Buyon. Goku defeats the monster by letting the cold in and freezing the monster. It didn't look good when they went back up because General White knocked Goku out and was threatening the village leader. But Android 8 musters up enough courage and punches General White out of Muscle Tower never to be seen again. Goku, the village leader, and Android 8 get out and Eighter destroys Muscle Tower. Aftermath *Episodes 42-45 Android 8 also gives Goku a dragonball that he found and had kept it secret. He is welcomed to stay in the village but says there's a bomb inside him which will explode. It is then decided that he should go see Dr. Flappe, a scientist who could help him. Goku also decides to go because his Dragon Radar that helps him find the Dragonballs is broken. Suno also goes with them, they do not know they are being pursued by Ninja Murasaki who survived the fall of Muscle Tower. We later learn that Dr. Flappe created Android 8. Goku later chases Murasaki and shoots a Kamehameha wave at a mountain starting an avalanche that Murasaki is trapped in. Dr.Flappe removes the bomb from Eighter but says he cannot fix Goku's Dragon Radar. Eighter's bomb explodes near Ninja Murasaki, killing him. Then, Goku learns that his Nimbus Cloud has not been destroyed and calls it back. Goku then leaves for the West City to find Bulma who should be able to fix the broken Dragon Radar. At first Goku does not know his way around but then a nice cop helps him find Capsule Corp which is where Bulma lives. Bulma has found a way to ride the Nimbus Cloud by shrinking herself with a device she invented and having Goku put her in his shirt. After fixing the radar they fly around on the Nimbus Cloud and go to a new amusement park which Yamcha, Oolong and Puar are also at. But trouble arrives in the form of Haski, a thief who has been hired by the Red Ribbon Army to steal Goku's Dragon Balls. She implants a bomb in the amusement park but Goku defuses it and foils Hasky's plan. After that Goku and Bulma ride on the Nimbus Cloud into the sunset to find the other Dragon Balls. DVDs *Red Ribbon Army - The Hunt Is On (29-31) *Red Ribbon Army - Silver (32-34) *Red Ribbon Army - Assault On Muscle Tower (35-38) *Red Ribbon Army - White's Last Stand (39-42) *Red Ribbon Army - West City Chase (43-45) *Red Ribbon Army Saga (2) (29-45) Episode list *29 - The Roaming Lake *30 - Pilaf and the Mystery Force *31 - Wedding Plans? *32 - The Flying Fortress... Vanished! *33 - The Legend of a Dragon *34 - Cruel General Red *35 - Cold Reception *36 - Major Metallitron *37 - Ninja Murasaki is Coming! *38 - Five Murasakis *39 - Mysterious Android No. 8 *40 - Horrifying Buyon *41 - The Fall of Muscle Tower *42 - The Secret of Dr. Flappe *43 - A Trip to the City *44 - Master Thief, Hasky *45 - Danger in the Air Category:Dragon Ball sagas